Avant de partir
by orangemma
Summary: Un dernier instant, une dernière caresse, une dernière lettre avant de partir.


**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient pas même ce cher Drago...

**Avant de partir**

Ma douce Hermione,

Si tu pouvais savoir comme il m'est difficile de tracer ces mots sachant que je ne pourrais plus te les répéter au creux de l'oreille...

Je voudrais tout d'abord te prier de ne pas immédiatement brûler cette lettre, je sais que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de le faire mais je préfèrerais que tu me laisses le temps de m'expliquer avant. Après, tu pourras me détester à vie...

C'est bête à dire pourtant j'imagine déjà l'incompréhension naissant dans tes yeux quand tu découvriras ce parchemin en te réveillant, mais tu sais que mon extraordinaire courage de Serpentard m'a toujours fait fuir plutôt que lutter. Voila une des raisons principales qui fait que j'ai préféré écrire que de supporter le regard que tu poseras sur moi. De plus, je te connais, je sais pertinemment que tu feras tout pour me faire changer d'avis mais cette fois il ne le faut pas. C'est pour ton bien je te le promets.

Je ne qualifierais pas d'erreur ces derniers mois passés avec toi. Non cela serait mentir car ce fut les 4 mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie. Grâce à toi, je me suis enfin senti vivre, j'ai enfin pu abandonner mon masque de froideur. Malheureusement, lorsqu'un bonheur m'arrive enfin, je dois m'en séparer.

Je ne regrette en rien ce jour, où au lieu de me rendre en Histoire de la Magie, je suis allé dans le parc et t'ai retrouvé en larmes au pied de ce saule. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai voulu me moquer de toi, te rabaisser. Pourtant cette fois là ton regard embué de larmes m'a troublé au plus au point. C'était la première fois qu'une fille, qui plus est toi, faisait raté un battement à mon cœur et également la première fois que je restais sans voix devant toi. Devant cet instant de faiblesse de ma part, c'est toi qui, ravalant tes larmes a « attaqué » en première, m'envoyant balader royalement. Je crois que c'est ce jour là que mon masque à commencer à se fissurer…

Alors sans s'avoir pourquoi, je me suis installé à coté de toi. Tu m'as tout d'abord repoussé puis sous le poids de ton chagrin le barrage de larmes dans tes yeux à céder et j'ai enfin réagit humainement envers toi. Cependant, les raisons de ce comportement me restent inconnues encore aujourd'hui. Inconsciemment, j'ai pris la place de Potter et Weasley et l'espace d'un instant notre rivalité a disparut pour laisser place à un cœur meurtri écouté par une oreille attentive. Contrairement à notre habituelle relation, tu t'es confiée à moi sans tabou et j'ai appris à te connaître sans te juger, je t'ai même consolé.

Néanmoins à mon grand étonnement, toute trace de cette complicité naissante avait disparue de ton regard le lendemain. J'ai alors eu besoin de retrouver ce moment de vie que tu m'avais offert. Cet instant où j'avais pu être humain, avoir des sentiments comme tout le monde et même tendre la main à quelqu'un. C'était peut être égoïste de ma part je l'avoue.

Pourtant je remercie Merlin car grâce à cet idiot de Weasley mon souhait c'est réalisé : même s'il te détruisait à petit feu il m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi. Passant aux delà des idéaux stupides de mon père j'ai découvert la personne merveilleuse que tu étais en réalité. De ton coté, ma présence avait l'air de te devenir plus supportable. Ainsi, de fils en aiguille, nous avons finis par nous voir plus souvent.

Je vais être franc, ta présence à mes côtés m'était de plus en plus essentielle. Chaque instant loin de toi, j'imaginais ce que tu pouvais bien faire, penser. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu m'obsédais mais quelque chose que je ne contrôlais pas se passait en moi. Quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à réveiller en moi à part toi et ce nouveau quelque chose ne me déplaisait pas.

Contrairement à tous ce que tout le monde aurait pus croire et j'avoue que je ne l'aurais jamais cru non plus si on me l'avait dit il y a trois ans, ce timide rapprochement s'est transformé peu à peu en amitié pour aller jusqu'à ce jour de décembre où tu m'as tendrement pris la main et où pour la première fois j'ai pu connaître le goût de tes lèvres. Je ne serais dire ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, toute notre relation reste même inexplicable, pourtant depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes plus séparé ; devenant ce que tous appellent communément un couple.

N'importe qu'elle autre fille paraissait fade comparé à toi, ton intelligence, ton charme… tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es et que je me suis attaché à toi. Alors nous traversions les couloirs du château l'un près de l'autre, faisant jasé les autres élèves. Tout cela m'apportait les foudres de tes amis : St Potter et la Belette, ainsi que celles de tous les Serpentards pour qui j'étais devenu le nouveau traire à son sang, mais tu sais que cela ne m'as jamais spécialement touché.

Tu sais très bien que la seule chose qui me touchait, c'était cette habitude que tu avais prise après que je t'ai avoué l'un de mes pires secret : la marque des ténèbres que mon père m'avait fait apposé de force. Je te revois encore allongée sur les draps, dans mes bras, en train de redessiner du bout de ton index les contours de cet affreux gribouillis qui ornait mon avant bras tout en me parlant de cet avenir que tu voulais que l'on construise ensemble. Mon estomac se serrait en t'entendant parler. Pas que je ne voulais pas y croire, au contraire, mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre cette marque et tout ce qu'elle représente me rattraperait.

Comme quoi, je ne me suis pas trompé. Cependant j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit le cas cette fois-ci. Je crois qu'être avec toi m'a fait oublié toutes mes vieilles habitudes, pourtant j'aurais au moins du conservé cette prudence mêlée de méfiance que j'avais : je ne serais peut être pas en train d'écrire cette lettre aujourd'hui. En effet, en faisant plus attention à nous, en nous exposant moins, mon père n'aurait jamais rien découvert.

Pas que j'ai peur pour moi. Non évidemment. Avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté, tu sais très bien que je ne crains plus les coups de mon père mais il est si perfide. Il m'a toujours dit que le chantage était l'une des meilleures armes et aujourd'hui je comprends enfin la portée de ses mots. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, qu'on te fasse du mal par ma faute. Je ne le supporterais pas. Alors je préfère céder à mon père et le suivre parmi les Mangemorts pour garantir ta sécurité que de prendre le risque de te perdre à jamais.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu passer cette dernière nuit avec toi. Je voulais avoir une dernière fois le goût de tes lèvres et de ta peau, pouvoir emporter ton parfum avant de disparaître. C'est totalement égoïste envers toi, je m'en rends compte : passer cette nuit merveilleuse à tes côtés, en te faisant croire que tout était normal, que demain je serais toujours auprès de toi pour en réalité fuir comme un voleur durant la nuit. Je m'en excuse mais je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution que de te laisser cette lettre sur la table de chevet pour que tu la découvres le lendemain matin.

J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider à construire ce monde auquel tu inspirais, me battre pour cela, pour toi mais je dois effacer cette idée de mon esprit. Il faut que je remette ce masque de froideur avec lequel tu m'as toujours connu pour retourner vivre avec ces monstres. Ces personnes qui sont censé être mon univers.

Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais te dire avant de te quitter : lors de la bataille finale car je sais qu'il y en aura une, elle est imminente et nos camps vont devoirs s'affronter. Je t'en conjure, n'hésite jamais en jetant un sort sur un Mangemort. Je te connais Hermione, ta conscience te dira que derrière le masque de Mangemort il se peut que ça soit moi : n'y pense pas. Les Mangemorts n'ont aucune conscience eux et ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer, alors ne leur en laissent pas l'occasion, je t'en prie. Bats-toi pour ce monde que tu m'as si souvent décrit, cette paix que tu souhaites depuis si longtemps.

Un jour peut être nos chemins se recroiseront et nous pourront peut être tenter notre chance. En attendant la seule chose que je désire est de te voir libre et heureuse. Je sais que ton rire et ton sourire me manqueront mais je veux que ton entourage puisse continuer de les voir et les entendre. Alors si tu m'aimes autant que je peux t'aimer, je t'en prie continue ta vie sans moi. Essuie cette larme qui, j'en suis persuadé, roule déjà sur ta joue et va de l'avant. S'il le faut même, déteste moi, oublie moi afin de retrouver ta jovialité. Je sais que ce genre de chose est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais je t'assure que ma décision n'a pas était évidente non plus.

Si seulement ma vie avait été plus simple…Sache seulement que tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur…

DM.

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espère que cet petit OS vous plu. J'avoue qu'en fouillant (ou plutôt en faisant de la spéléologie) mon disque dur j'ai trouvé cette vieille fic que je n'avais pas publié alors j'ai décidé de rétablir ça. Sachant que j'en ai d'autres en stock je vais pouvoir en poster quelques unes d'affiler ce soir ! Ah ! Et n'hésitez as à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews ! Xoxo. Orangemma.


End file.
